Destiny's Rebirth
by AeXime
Summary: Lately Naruto has been having visions of a boy that seems to live in a different dimension where gladiator shows are held for amusement. Naruto lives in a village where he's an outcast for being a ninja. Ninjas don't last long in these parts for a reason.
1. Visions of the Inevitable

Destiny's Rebirth

_A/N: Hi there. I haven't been on for a long time, but recently the urge to write stories has resurfaced in me. This particular story...is going to be a tough one to write. It will have have a mixture of Naruto and the Roman culture. Therefore, I hope you guys won't chastise me if I get some things wrong or mistaken. There are going to be many differences in my story and the actual Naruto show so I'm taking a risk in writing this story. All will be explained in due time if you have patience..._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything involved in the anime. **

*****Prologue*****

"So, I guess this it, huh?" my apprentice chuckled nervously. What little light shone from the end of the tunnel shone on his frightened face. I watched as sweat ran down his brow like a dew drop on a leaf. His shaking hand clutched his trident as if it were holding on to his very life source.

"It sure is," I answered strongly, returning my focus to his light blue eyes, which reflected the inner turmoil occuring in his head. "Forget not what I have taught you. We may be friends but the crowd does not care. All they want to see is an exciting fight."

"B-But I could never strike you,"he stuttered, his eyes widening.

"You did many times when we sparred," I raised my eyebrow,"Didn't seem like much of a problem then."

"That's different though! This time it's to kill!" he cried out.

"We _both_ may come out this alive. But in order to ensure that we must give the crowd a great spectacle and attack to the best of our abilities. Perhaps then the crowd will show the defeated one their mercy."

His lip quivered and his eyes wandered to the musty soil at our feet. He looked so downtrodden that I realized advice was not what would bolster the young Retiarus.

I stepped forward, aware of the clanking of my heavy armor. My hand reached up to the top of his head, where his hair was in disarray. I stroked his spiky blonde hair; my one sign of affection. He raised his head and his eyes softened as they meet mine.

Our moment had ignited the fire in his eyes. Clamor from the end of the tunnel roused us from the silence. He smiled and showed me his best game face. He tapped his finger on my large oblong shield.

"Let's give 'em a great fight, old man," he grinned walking slowly out of the tunnel, "Bet you won't even be able to catch me."

"I told you not to call me that," I chuckled and followed him, letting the light engulf us both.

_A/N: I apologize that this is so short, but if it interests you, I sure would appreciate reviews. :D They make me happy._


	2. A Pleasant Change

Destiny's Rebirth

_A/N: Here we will finally meet our protagonist! As well as a few more people and our setting. I'm sorry if I make a character OOC. Anyhow, enjoy!_

**Disclai****mer: I do not own Naruto or anything involved in the series.**

*****Chapter Two*****

I blinked through the blinding light of a new morning. Sitting up slowly, I rubbed my eyes.

_I dreamt about that boy again_, I thought to myself. _Why do I always dream about him? And why does he remind me so much of... me?_

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud growl emitted from my stomach. I stood up from my bed akwardly and walked out of my messy room in search of food in the kitchen.

My eyes were filled with sadness when I thought of how much I longed for a mother who could rouse me from sleep and cook my breakfast lovingly for me. Unfortunately, I had no one whose company I could enjoy. No one who wouldn't glare at me hatefully and mistreat me.

I shook away my bad thoughts and opened my refrigerator. The thing held nothing but a yellowing carton of milk and some suspicious-looking bread growing mold. I scowled and took the carton out for inspection. After opening the lid, I cringed from the horrible odor that began to permeate the room.

"Ugh! Gross!" I shivered, shutting the lid back into its place and shoving the carton back into the fridge, where hopefully, the smell would stay. With a sigh, I walked towards the pantry closet where my precious collection of Instant Ramen was waiting for me. I perked up at the thought of the delicious noodles on my tongue.

However, the only objects I could find in there was a spiderweb and its creator dangling in mid-air. With disbelief, I shut the pantry door.

"What the hell? What am I supposed to eat? Furry bread?" I growled and went back into my room where I began changing into my orange jumpsuit. "Guess it can't be helped. I'll have to go buy some food."

I left my small apartment in a hurry, dreading the idea of walking around the village. I hated the way the villagers stared hatefully, acting like I was scum on their sandals instead of a human. But apparently, you didn't deserve to be treated like a human if you had ninja blood. Normally, ninjas would be hailed for their service to their village, but since the Ninja War the civillians had become paranoid about having their peace corrupted.

The Ninja War had been devastating. Ninjas all over the region had turned on each other for some unknown reason and caused destruction for everyone. Citizens from villages all over became wary of all ninjas and decided it would be best if these dangerous ninjas did not live anywhere near them. They did not have to worry much about it though, because shortly after, ninjas began disappearing mysteriously.

My mother had been a ninja. My father had been dead before she gave birth to me, but I assume he had been a ninja as well. My birth didn't go very smoothly, and delivering me had cost her her life. But most of the villagers had no sympathy for me and I grew up alone, on the mercy of kind strangers and scraps I found on the streets. Eventually, I had scraped up enough money together to start living decently in my small shack of a home.

I was so deep in thought that I accidentally bumped into a little girl on the street. She looked up at me and she gaped at me. Her mother pulled her away from me quickly and scowled at me.

"Stay away! Monster!" the mother spat at me, guiding the young girl away from me.

Sadly, I remembered all the times I had made a friend, only to have them snatched away by their prejudiced parents. The last fifteen years of my life have been lonely indeed...

I jerked suddenly and straightened my posture, finding courage within myself. One day, I was going to earn the respect of these people. They'll see the error of their ways and treat me how I should've been treated in the first place!

With my newfound courage, I walked through the village holding my head high.

After shopping for my necessities, I stopped to eat ramen at Ichiraku's. Teuchi, the man who worked at Ichiraku, and his daughter Ayame were some of the few people who actually treated me normally. But perhaps it was because I was a regular customer.

"Eheheh! Naruto, my favorite customer! What are we having today? The regular?" Teuchi grinned at him.

"You know it!" I exclaimed, sitting down on the stool eagerly. "I'm ready for some yummy in my tummy!"

There was a stifled chuckle to my side and I looked at the person curiously. A silver-haired man met his gaze and blinked at him warmly. I noticed he was wearing a jounin ninja vest and a mask with the leaf village headband covering his left eye.

"Hello there," the man said through his navy blue mask, "Naruto, am I right?"

"Dattebayo!" I grinned, "Thats my name don't wear it out! Whats yours?"

The silver-haired man cleared his throat, "The name is Hatake Kakashi."

I paused for a moment, "Hmm, scarecrow?"

Kakashi nodded and turned his attention to his ramen bowl. I noticed the gesture and interrupted the short silence, "How do you _eat_ with that mask on?"

"Who knows?" Kakashi teased. I pouted at the response I was given.

Teuchi returned with my precious bowl of ramen. I practically drooled at the sight. Actually...I did drool. A lot.

The lovely Ayame giggled at the spectacle I had created for myself. I wiped away the drool quickly, feeling my cheeks get warm. I laughed nervously and stuttered, "I-itadakimasu!"

I devoured the entire bowl in under two minutes, belching loudly to show my appreciation. Hoping to see under Kakashi's mask, I turned to look at him, surprised to find that he was finished with his bowl of ramen. My mouth dropped open as he smiled sheepishly. I mentally made it a priority to find out what he looked like without that mask.

"So... Kakashi-san... why are you wearing that vest? Are you a ninja?" I inquired.

"Actually, I am."

"No way! And your not getting any grief?" I exclaimed with disbelief.

Kakashi sighed. "I would appreciate it if you kept your voice volume down."

"OH! Uh, i mean oh! Um...sorry," I murmured quietly.

"Shouldn't you be in school anyway?" Kakashi asked.

I shook my head quickly, "Uh-uh, no way! I don't need school!"

"Why is that?"

"No one wants me there and even if I go, my teacher will fail me no matter how well I do! He hates me! What a surprise," I grumbled.

"I see...do you have a home, Naruto?" Kakashi asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Yup!" I answered.

"May I, perhaps, be invited to visit your home?" the silver-haired man asked politely.

I could barely contain the happiness I had from the possibility of making a friend. "OF COURSE!"

I jumped up from the stool and exclaimed, "Do you want to come right now?"

Kakashi scanned the area around them, as if looking for something. He cleared his throat and looked at me again. "Yes, I believe that would be best."

"YES! Lets go!" I shouted and skipped towards my apartment.

Kakashi followed casually with his hands in his pockets. His eyes did not miss the dark figure disappearing into the figure. He sighed, raking his fingers through his spiky hair.

"This is not good."

_A/N: There it is! Chapter two! It sure does feel good to write again! Please review! I'd like to know what you guys think! :D_


End file.
